It All Changes
by Theolympiangames
Summary: I am Beatrice Eaton's daughter. I am Marcus Eaton's daughter and tomorrow I am leaving. I am leaving the abuse I receive from my father. I am leaving abnegation. I am going to Dauntless.


**Tris pov**

My name is Beatrice Eaton. I am Marcus Eaton's daughter. I am 16. I am Abnegation, but not for long. Tomorrow is the Choosing Ceremony. I wouldn't have survived all my "lessons" as Marcus –I refuse to acknowledge him as my father –without knowing that one day I would be able to leave and create a whole new identity. You see to everyone else he is their selfless leader, but that is just a facade, a mask he puts on for everyone else and takes off for me. Today was my aptitude test and tomorrow is the day I'm leaving this place for good. Tori, my aptitude test administer, told me that I got 2 results. I never thought that it was possible, but I guess it is. She says they call people like me divergent. My results were Abnegation and Dauntless, but there is absolutely no way I'm staying in Abnegation so I guess Dauntless it is. It can't be that bad. Besides, I've always admired the Dauntless for their bravery. Whenever I went to school, which was not often to say the least, I would read the dauntless manifesto. One of the lines I remember is, "_we believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another_." That I do believe in. Whenever I went to school I watched the Dauntless jump out of moving trains. I will choose Dauntless tomorrow. I will make it through initiation. I will become a dauntless member. Marcus will never get to me again. And with that thought I went to sleep.

When I awoke I saw Marcus towering above me. He looked me in the eye and said, "You will choose Abnegation today. Will you not?"

No I thought. "Yes Marcus I will."

"Good. Just to make sure you pick Abnegation I will say this. Shall you leave I will find you again. If you choose another faction you will just be delaying the indefinite. I hope you realize that. Do us all a favor and just choose Abnegation."

No. I will leave and he will never get me again. I'll create as new identity for myself. I don't care what he thinks. "Yes Marcus, I understand," I said knowing I would get 20 lashes then and there if I didn't.

"Be down in 30 min or you'll receive another lesson," he said. And with that he walked away. I ran to my dresser and pulled out clothes that I got for the ceremony. I took a shower and then changed into the Abnegation clothes. I went downstairs and followed the demon A.K.A, Marcus to his car. All Abnegation leaders can have one if they choose to. We drove to the ceremony and when we arrived Marcus walked up and started. When Marcus called my name I shakily walked up there while he glared at me silently telling me what to do. For my first act of defiance I walked up there, stared at him, and slit my wrist and I heard the sizzling of my blood on the dauntless coals. Then I walked over to the other Dauntless initiates my gaze never faltering. Soon we started running down the stairs. It's funny I thought only the abnegation use the stairs, but I guess I never realized that because usually I would stay behind to help clean up with the rest of the Abnegation and by the time we were done the rest of the factions where long gone by then. We got outside when we heard the train coming and continued running until we were running along the train and we jumped on. All of the dauntless-borns were getting on the train with little to no difficulty, while the rest were struggling. When I finally got on I turned around helped a Candor girl on. "Thanks," she said. "My name's Christina what's yours?" "Call me stiff for all I care." Then I sat down. I looked out of the train and saw the fast-moving objects. As much as I wanted to leave home this was also the only place I truly knew. Too soon I heard someone say, "There jumping off!" signaling it was time.

I looked up and sighed, indeed they were jumping. They weren't just jumping onto the ground. No they were jumping across a wide gap onto a 7 story building. Christina grabbed my hand, "I just can't do it unless someone drags me." "Ok on the count of 3. 1, 2, 3," I yelled as we jumped off When I landed I inspected my arm to see if I hurt it when another candor said, "Ooh scandalous! The stiff is flashing skin." I dropped my arm and my cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. I looked over and saw some dauntless-born crying. I looked a next to her and saw why. Some of us didn't make it.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the dauntless leaders of your new faction. Several stories below us is the entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, then you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first," a man says.

This is the first test; the first step to getting away from Marcus forever. I look around. No one seems too psyched about jumping off the ledge into the unknown. No one looks like they will go anytime soon so I walk up. I don't think. I just jump. I had a feeling if I didn't go then I wouldn't go at all. I land on something hard. It was a net. I lay back and laugh. Then I grab the first hand I see and pull myself off.

"A stiff? The first to jump? Unheard of," a voice says behind the guy who helped me.

"Theirs is a reason why she left Lauren," he says. "My name's Four what's yours?"

"Call me stiff for all I care," I reply.

"First jumper –stiff!" Four yells. Everyone around me cheers.

"Welcome to dauntless," he says.


End file.
